


【3DV】弹跳演练

by Eton_C



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C
Summary: 粗口，剥皮灌铅
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	【3DV】弹跳演练

  
  


“爱能征服一切……但丁，你知道吗，我也不想和你站在对立面的……”穿着羽绒服背心的大背头男子维吉尔在风雨里眼神迷离，脸上湿漉漉的不知道是雨水还是他的眼泪。他这样对面前和他长像基本相同的红衣抹胸爷们说道：“听着，但丁。我为了得到父亲的魔力，和堕入魔道的阿卡姆同行，为开启魔界之门而与你会面……虽然和你战斗时毫不手软，但是我对你这个弟弟并非毫无感情！”

被称作但丁的红衣男人听罢他的这番慷慨激昂的演讲，内心也不是完全没有受到触动。但丁看着维吉尔没有打伞，身上的羽绒服背心因为被雨水打湿而更显肿胀，他的大背头发型却丝毫没有受到影响。但丁看到那无论被雨水怎样冲刷都屹立不倒的发型就心里来气。他不服：“少跟老子废话！”但丁不耐烦的咧了咧嘴角：“你说你是哥哥我是弟，这话是你说的，没错吧？”

“是……是吧？”维吉尔丈二和尚摸不着头脑，他疑惑地看着但丁，不知这话从何说起：“我是说过类似的话，我……”

但丁听他辩解，维吉尔背头上如钢针般的发丝上沾满了水珠，随他讲话时脑袋微微摆动的幅度颤颤巍巍地落在脸上，让他看起来像刚洗完脸一样。但丁看着自己的哥哥宛若一条狺狺狂吠的落水狗就更加不耐烦了，迅速地打断了他道：“你少说屁话！那你总该说过你要为我遮风挡住雨吧？！可是你他妈遮风了吗？挡雨了吗？！”

“我没有说过！”维吉尔受不得冤枉，他委屈地为自己辩解：“我真的从来没讲过我要为你遮风挡雨啊！不是！为什么我们要讨论这种问题呢！我为你遮不遮风挡不挡雨和我一开始说的话有什么关系啊！你的逻辑呢但丁？！我最不喜欢跟没有逻辑的人讲话！”

但丁看到维吉尔疑惑而卖力并且愤怒的样子觉得非常可笑，这个并不瘦弱的男人奋力争辩的样子真是太有趣了。他决定继续激怒这个穿羽绒服背心淋雨的家伙：“你不想讲话大可以闭嘴，但你得先告诉我你一开始讲的话是什么目的，你跟我既然不想站在对立面，可是你却又站在了对立面，与此同时你又和阿卡姆纠缠不清，又说你和我不是没有感情，还不为我遮风挡雨……哥哥啊，从小我一直问你，为什么你是哥哥而我是弟？OK，now explain yourself!!!!” 

但丁一口气说出了这样的长句子，每一句都好像富有逻辑，可其实句句都毫无关联，却又无懈可击。他把维吉尔问懵了，维吉尔细细思考了一下但丁的问题，只觉得忽然头痛欲裂。不知道是因为淋雨太久还是发胶喷的太多，亦或是但丁这一连串看似有逻辑的问题让他开始世界观颠覆，总之，他只觉得头疼。恼羞成怒的维吉尔要开启魔人化了！

一阵蓝光在黑暗里亮的刺眼。维吉尔刚刚魔人化，就被但丁嘲讽得变回了原形：“放弃吧哥哥，你打不过我的！最悲伤的事莫过于在痛苦中回忆起往昔的快乐！”

“你这家伙！”维吉尔也不想变回原形，但是他因为世界观被但丁的连串发问加嘲讽弄得完全颠覆，他的确在精神层面上没有准备好：“太可恶了！你说什么啊！为什么我打不过你！我打得过！”

但丁盯着维吉尔穿着黑裤子和靴子的双脚，轻蔑地笑了：“就凭你不会二段跳！”

“你！”维吉尔从来没觉得自己受过这么大的侮辱，但他的确是不会二段跳，于是他的声音也渐渐弱了下来：“我是不会，但是我可以学的。”

“你学不会。”但丁在雨里站了很久，他有点不爽。

“我为什么学不会？”维吉尔诚心诚意地发问：“ 难道学不会我就不学了吗？不是的，万事皆由人的意志创造！他们之所以能做得到，就是因为他们认为他们能够做到！ ”维吉尔的豪言壮志没有让但丁有丝毫波澜，但他的确激励了自己。仿佛放了这种厥词就能让他迅速学会二段跳。

“好好好，你学你学。”但丁不耐烦地看着维吉尔那白日做梦的样子，他只想欺负维吉尔，让他哭鼻子：“要不我教你吧，我的二段跳那是能毽子踢得八丈高。”

维吉尔看着但丁，开始支支吾吾地扭捏起来。虽然但丁的建议听起来极具诱惑力，但他又放不下面子让但丁来当他的老师。

但丁好像看出了他心中所想，问他道：“ 劳动征服一切 ，这话是你说的吧？”维吉尔点点头，也不知道但丁葫芦里卖的什么药。

“那么好， 爱能征服一切 ，这话也是你说的吧？”维吉尔又点了点头，心中升起不好的预感，警惕地看着但丁。

“那到底是劳动牛逼还是爱牛逼？请作答。”但丁迅速地向盲目的维吉尔抛出了这个问题：“时间到！你输了，我来教你！”

维吉尔还是觉得不爽，但丁居然使出这种以他之矛攻他之 **盾** 的阴招，太阴损了！“谁要你这混蛋……”维吉尔刚想说出自己的不满，就被但丁的一番慷慨陈词打断：“哥！我要和你站在一起！我知道！你也没大力气！”

维吉尔知道，再这样僵持下去便是谁都落不着好，而且自己更加学不会二段跳了。于是只好作罢，道：“那行，你来教就你来教吧。”

他们来到了一片相对人烟稀少的地方，那个地方有满目的梧桐树，在深夜鹅黄的灯光下显得浪漫而又让人有安全感，让维吉尔心里一暖。

“你今晚的任务就是用二段跳跳上这个房顶。”但丁打了个哈欠，道：“离日出大概还有四个小时，我一会就会躺在这个房顶上试试心比天高是什么感觉。你最好是能在四小时内跳上来把我叫醒。”说着，但丁纵身一跃，轻轻松松地用二段跳上了房顶。他朝底下仰着头张着嘴看他的维吉尔抛了个媚眼，随后倒在房顶上一片梧桐树枝撑起的静谧下呼呼大睡。

这家伙根本没教我啊！维吉尔知道自己现在深陷囹圄，但是他又不想向但丁承认如果没有但丁仔细的演示的话他根本跳不上去。所以他只能一而再再而三地尝试往上跳跃。

结局是肯定的，天亮了，维吉尔还是没跳上房顶。他本想趁但丁还没醒来再多跳个几次，说不定能在但丁继续昏睡的几小时内跳上房顶然后趁他熟睡时揍他一顿。但他的如意算盘打错了。

维吉尔想从旁边的大梧桐树杆上借力打力，通过一个精妙的角度完成二段跳上房顶。可在他的脚蹬在树干、向房顶纵跃的那一刻，他全身的肌肉因为一天的奋战和一夜的尝试而变得完全不听使唤。“哎哟！”维吉尔摔了个狗吃屎。

但丁就在这一刻醒来，他知道维吉尔这个蠢货花了一晚上时间不但没学会二段跳，而且还扰了自己清梦。但丁暴躁地睁开眼，一个鲤鱼打挺起了身，在房顶上居高临下地站着瞧着摔得趴在地上的维吉尔，一副恨铁不成钢的模样。

“别看了！”维吉尔还不知道但丁已经被他惹毛了，还试图用大声喊叫来蒙混过关。

但丁二话不说，跳了下来。这个壮硕的爷们像拎小鸡仔一样拽住了维吉尔黑色马甲的领口然后把他像一堆货物一样地拖在地上。维吉尔瞬间觉得自己的呼吸不那么顺畅了。也不知道这磨人的旅程进行了多久，维吉尔的马甲在地上磨蹭得支离破碎，他裸露出的手臂也被不平坦的小石子路面磨得大大小小的伤口里渗满了血。

“到了。”但丁面色铁青，把维吉尔往一个充斥着刺鼻气味的房间里一丢。

维吉尔瑟缩着身子，他不知道自己做错了什么，也不知道这里是哪里：“这……昨晚就想问了，这到底是哪里啊……”

“你不用管这是哪里。”但丁的声音清冷得听不出喜怒哀乐，他不再跟维吉尔多废话，拿出了一条结实的皮绳把维吉尔捆了个严严实实：“你的腿既然跳不了二段跳，留着也是浪费。”

“你……你要切我的腿？！”维吉尔吓得脸色苍白，他是真的慌了。

“不切。”但丁说：“切了你的腿也能再长，但是这个就不一样了。”说着，但丁阴恻恻地一笑，维吉尔打了个寒颤。他不知道但丁想对他做什么。这时，但丁用一个黑色的垃圾袋把他的脑袋套住了。

“一，接下来的东西是你不愿意看到的，我决定仁慈一点。二，这里没有麻药，你就先窒息昏死过去应该就没那么疼。”但丁轻飘飘地说着：“很快的，别慌。”

维吉尔只能呼吸着塑料袋里让人不愉快的气味，很快的，他的肺部就要因为袋子里仅剩地他呼出的滚烫气体而憋爆炸了。维吉尔只觉得但丁的声音越来越远。

在试图合上双眼的那一刹那，维吉尔忽然感到了大腿处传来的剧痛。

“我要给你的双腿灌上铅。”但丁的声音隐隐传来：“你这腿反正也跳不了二段跳，我这就要告诉你你的梦想有多不切实际。”说着，维吉尔又仿佛听到了什么东西裂开的声音，随之而来的是双腿的皮肤神经上传来的滚烫触感。

“你……你干什么……”维吉尔用仅剩的力气瓮声瓮气地问了一句。

“哦，给你腿先剥皮，然后往里面灌水银。”但丁说：“没有铅，但有汞。其实这很像在拔鸡毛的。”说着，但丁心情大好，因为他又被自己的幽默逗笑了。

“现在你感受到的，该是水银了……”维吉尔在一片粘稠的黑暗中挣扎着，黑色的塑料袋里因为他呼出的热气而凝成了些许细细的水汽，贴在他的脸上。他感觉自己的双腿一阵刺骨的剧痛，随后是迟缓的冰冷满眼到双脚，直到他再也感受不到自己双腿的存在，也听不见但丁的声音。

……

维吉尔醒来时已经是傍晚，他脑袋上的黑色塑料袋已经不见了，仿佛刚刚的一切都是一场荒诞的梦境。但丁去了一趟附近的餐厅买了一份比萨回来，坐在一旁津津有味地吃着。维吉尔只觉得自己喉咙干得像火烧，他咽了咽嗓子，皱着眉头想要赶紧起身离开这个鬼地方。

维吉尔全然忘了但丁对他做了什么。又或者说，他根本不知道但丁对他做了什么。他迅速地起身想穿上裤子赶紧走人。结果却是他从椅子上滚了下来，双腿完全迈不开，仿佛有人在他的腿上放置了一尊千斤顶一般。维吉尔只能光着屁股，在还没来得及清理他血迹的地板上用前肢托着他沉重的双腿爬行。

但丁的马丁靴一脚踩把维吉尔的头踩在地面上摩擦。随之而来的是一片油乎乎的、滚烫的比萨甩在他的脸颊上。

“你也辛苦了，不过这样才有母狗的样子嘛。”但丁说：“来，吃点吧。”


End file.
